


I've got you

by Publisher021



Series: Publisher021's Whumptober2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying Steve Rogers, Crying Tony Stark, Depressed Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Peggy's funeral scene from CACW, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve and Tony aren't fighting, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, but without the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/pseuds/Publisher021
Summary: Losing Peggy the first time had hurt, had left him feeling empty inside. And despite his inevitable icy death that loomed before him, the sound of her voice was the only thing that he could think of.When he woke up and realised that she was alive,   something akin to joy and fear ran through him,  he was antsy and couldn't sit still until he saw her again.Losing her for a second time, this time her death before his, had hurt a lot more.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Publisher021's Whumptober2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508237
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of my whumptober prompts.
> 
> Prompt 31: Embrace
> 
> Sorry that it's so late but things are extremely hectic on my side. :/

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered.

He didn't bother turning around, but he knew that Tony was standing a few feet behind him, struggling not to touch him, to reach out and offer a kind hand.

He appreciates it. He doesn't want anyone's sympathy. And he appreciates the fact that Tony refrains from touching him, just the fact that he's here is enough. It makes him happy.

But his mind is too clouded with grief and lost chances that he could've had if he hadn't crashed the plane, if he'd been selfish enough to ask for help so that he had another option instead of crashing the plane and losing something good that he could've had, to properly show his gratitude.

He could've had a family, a chance at something that wasn't a friendship with someone who didn't only look at him as if he were something foreign, something alien that didn't belong.

Someone that loved him.

That someone was dead. She was dead and nothing could bring her back. All that he remembered was her bright smile, her ruby red lips, her gently curled brown hair and her lack of regard for getting men angry at her. She was a spitfire and she knew it, she remained unapologetic and didn't suck up to people to make them like her. And that's what drew him in. Not the fact that she was beautiful, no, but the fact that she didn't care what others thought of her, and hated that men objectified her because she was a woman, while women mocked her for running around playing at "being a man". Although her beauty was also a factor in it, he truly loved her because she paid no mind to her beauty, working hard to show that she was more than a pretty face and was more capable than any man in the work field.

He keeps his mouth shut tightly in the hopes that he doesn't spill any of his poisonous thoughts. His eyes are burning from all the traitorous tears that had spilled from his eyes, no doubt that they were red and puffy, but he wasn't strong enough to will them away when he'd arrived to the funeral, and he definitely wasn't strong enough to now. 

"She was a good woman. I knew her, you know? She was my godmother, of sorts. Kinda took her for granted, god, I was such an asshole. I was young and irresponsible and she gave me so much hell for getting high off my ass. That was the first and only time that that incident occurred, may I add. I loved her like she was my mother. And I'm glad you had someone like that, god knows we weren't there for you when you needed someone, and I apologise for that. But I'm glad you had her in your corner."

Tony's voice sounded strangely nostalgic, and at the end of his little speech or whatever he was trying to say to make him feel better, his voice sounded a little choked up.

And if the fact that Tony was here couldn't make him turn around, couldn't grab his attention, then the fact that Tony Stark sounding choked up and emotional was certainly a big enough factor to make him turn around then.

And when he did finally turn around, his eyes begrudgingly leaving the photograph of Peggy and moving towards Tony, he found that Tony had tears in his eyes, and a sad smile playing on his lips.

It made him think, then, that he might've lost people, but then, so did Tony. He'd lost people from when he crashed the plane, but at least they were still alive, no matter that they sometimes forgot who he was. Tony had lost people when he was young, he'd lost his own parents at a young age. Not lost, that was the wrong word, rather, they'd neglected him, and in his mind that equalled to the amount of grief he felt. If not more.

But when Tony's brown eyes widened when they saw him, his heart sank. He didn't want any consolation. He didn't want sympathy or empty words or phrases.

No matter how many people said, "I'm sorry, I know how you feel," they really didn't.

How could they?

"Oh, Steve," Tony murmured, walking forward until he was in Steve's space and pulled him into a tight hug.

And oh, he takes back whatever he said about not wanting any consolation, because when last did someone ever hug him the way that Tony was doing right now?

When last did someone touch him without the intention of harming him while they were on the battlefield?

He sagged in Tony's embrace, and finally allowed himself to cry properly for the one person he had ever loved, and loved him back.

He and Tony held each other, grieving alone in the church with only the painting of Mary and Jesus watching and witnessing the rare sight of two usually strong men holding each other up.

And it was in the silence of the church, while he was grieving for a woman who was long dead, who had lived her life to the fullest, that he missed the grieving that Tony himself was doing for someone who once loved him like his own mother didn't, and for the person in his arms that would never love him back.

He missed the whispered "I love you," that Tony spoke into his chest, wetting his suit with his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot is extremely short and I apologise for that. But this is kinda just a filler while I try and finish off two other one shots for this series. I won't say which two, but I'm really excited about them and happy with how they came out.
> 
> The one shot focuses mainly on Steve and him dealing with Peggy's death and I feel as if we were personally robbed by Marvel for not giving us Tony at Peggy's funeral. I'm pretty sure he had to have met Peggy at least a few times, from what I've seen in Agent Carter, at least.
> 
> Also, while it's not a main focus, the one shot concentrates on Tony's unreciprocated love for Steve and I feel as if this is a reflection of how so many people have loved others without getting any love back.
> 
> Trust me, I know how it feels and it's not great. I fell in love with my best friend and it kinda ruined our friendship, which, not great. But what can you do? You don't choose to fall in love with the people you fall in love with. But enough about me and my ruined friendship.
> 
> Please, try to bear with me as I finish off the rest of this whumptober promptlist. I'm nearly done, promise. As always, thank you for sticking with me and reading my mediocre fics, I love you all ❤️


End file.
